harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (ANB)
} |width= }}}} |align=right |limit= } }} There are many types of Animals which can be broken down into and four groups: barn, coop, pets, and wild. Barn animals require food, cleaning, and affection to live, while Coop animals just need food and affection. All livestock are purchased from Neil except for the first cow Dunhill gives you. Wild animals are found exploring all places except for the main town, they can give you usefull gifts. Barn Cow Neil will give you your first cow on Spring 9, year 1. Animal cow3.jpg Animal cow2.jpg Animal cow1.jpg Jersey cow You unlock the Jersey cow once 3 cows have been born or in Fall, year 2. animal_jersey1.jpg animal_jersey2.jpg Old-style cow You can get the Old-style cow as one of the Cow Festival Prizes once you win any difficulty of the Cow Festival. animal_cow4.jpg Sheep You unlock Sheep once you unlock Yuri or in Fall, year 1. animal_sheep.jpg Suffolk sheep You unlock Suffolk sheep once 3 or more sheep have been born''' or''' in Spring, year 3. animal_suffolk.jpg Alpaca You unlock the Alpaca once you own 8 or more livestock or in Spring, year 2. animal_alpaca.jpg Brown alpaca You unlock the Brown alpaca once 3 Alpaca have been born or in Summer, year 3. animal_brown_alpaca.jpg Yak You unlock the Yak in Winter, year 1. animal_yak.jpg Llama You unlock the Llama once you own 2 or more yaks '''or '''in Summer, year 2. animal_llama.jpg Coop Chicken Animal chicken.jpg Silkie chicken animal_silkie.jpg Pet Horse '''Horse (Brown) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets '''Horse (White) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets '''Horse (Black) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets '''Horse (Red) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets pet_horse_black.jpg pet_horse_brown.jpg pet_horse_red.jpg pet_horse_white.jpg Dog '''Pointy-Ear Dog (Brown) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets '''Pointy-Ear Dog (White) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 '''Pointy-Ear Dog (Black) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 '''Floppy-Ear Dog (Brown) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 '''Floppy-Ear Dog (White) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 '''Floppy-Ear Dog (Black/Brown) - '''Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 pet_dog_straight_brown.jpg pet_dog_straight_white.jpg pet_dog_straight_black.jpg pet_dog_floppy_white.jpg pet_dog_floppy_brown.jpg pet_dog_floppy_black.jpg Cat '''Short-Hair Cat (Grey) - '''Unlocks: When Rod begins to sell pets '''Short-Hair Cat (Black/White) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #4 '''Short-Hair Cat (Brown) - '''Unlocks: Town Restoration Plan #5 '''Long-Hair Cat (Brown) - '''Unlocks: After you complete Plan #4 '''Long-Hair Cat (Black/White) - '''Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 '''Long-Hair Cat (White) - '''Unlocks: After you complete Plan #5 pet_cat_short_black.jpg pet_cat_short_grey.jpg pet_cat_short_brown.jpg pet_cat_long_white.jpg pet_cat_long_brown.jpg pet_cat_long_black.jpg Wild Duck Ducks like all fruits and vegetables except spinach and tea leaves, if you befriend them enough they can give you white roses and basil. Ducks can be found in the river. Bear Bears like honey, salmon, and all vegetables except spinach, if you befriend them enough they can give you sage and hydrangeas. They can be found in the forest area. Black boar Black boars like tomatos, turnips, carrots, eggs, and shiitake mushrooms, if you befriend them enough they can give you pink roses. Black boars can be found in Black rabbit Black rabbits like carrots, cabbage, and fodder, if you befriend them enough they can give you tulips and lavender. They can be found in Ermine Ermines like eggs, if you befriend them enough they can give you chamomile and margarets. They can be found in Fox Foxes like all eggs, truffles, and all vegetables except onion and spinach, if you befriend them enough they can give you rosemaries and red roses. They can be found in Monkey Monkeys like lotus roots and all vegetables except spinach, if you befriend them enough they can give you gerberas and bay leaves. They can be found in Panda Pandas like corn, tomatoes, rice, and wheat, if you befriend the enough they can give you sunflowers. They can be found in Raccoon Raccoons like eggs, all fruit, and all vegetables except spinach, if you befirend them enough they can give you bergamots and gentian. They can be found in Sparrow Sparrows like corn, rice, and wheat, if you befriend them enough they can give you mint and thyme. They can be found in Turtle Turtles like fish, if you befriend them enough they can give you aloe. They can be found in the Southern Island. Peacock Peacocks like rice, soybean, and wheat, if you befriend them enough they can give you pink diamonds. They can be found in the Ancient Ruins. Polar bear Polar bears like fish, strawberries, and watermelonm if you befriend them enough they can give you blue roses. They can be found in White rabbit White rabbits like carrots, cabbage, and fodder, if you befriend them enough they can give you tulips and lavender. They can be found in Wild boar Wild boars like tomatos, turnips, carrots, eggs, and shiitake mushrooms, if you befriend them enough they can give you pink roses. They can be found in Yeti Yetis like fish, all fruits, and all vegetables except spinach if you befriend them enough they can give you snowdrops. They can be found in Snowland. Category:Animals